The Best Things in Life
by makemesmilexox
Summary: Emma has to make on of the hardest decisions on her own. When it comes down to it can she be who she once was or who everyone thinks she is now.


The Best Things in Life…  
By: makemesmilexox

Part One

Emma walked into the hospital waiting room and sat in one of the stiff chairs that the hospital had generously provided for her lack of comfort. She moved around for a bit, trying to get into some kind of comfortable position. She sighed and gave up. The magazines on the table next to her didn't look that appealing either. In fact they looked to be the ones her mother had described when she had been here pregnant with Emma herself. She picked one up anyway and started to flip through it.

"Emma Nelson?" The nurse had opened the door. "We just need you to fill out some paper work for us."

Emma nodded and walked over to grab the clipboard out of the older woman's hand. Didn't she just fill out five pages of information that she didn't need to give? Didn't they already ask her to fill in her life story? She sat back down in her chair again and maneuvered the clipboard on her lap.

It was just more basic information. It was the same questions and the same answers. There was nothing new on the sheet of paper in front of her. As she signed her name on the bottom of the paper the feeling of loneliness passes through her. This was for real. She was really here and everything was really happening.

And yet she was all alone.

He should have been here with her. He should be filling in his information along side her. He should be the one to help her get through this. Instead he was off with his buddies. He was off doing god knows what. Emma frowned. He didn't talk to her like he had been. They had started to move on and the fairytale was ending. She took the clipboard to the nurse's window and stood by her chair, unable to bare the hardwood and lack luster cushions.

The posters were very extravagant. They displayed a world of information and yet they couldn't just help her in anyway. Emma folded her arms around her and picked up her purse. She took her cell out and walked out into the hall for a minute. Two missed calls. And they were both from the same person: Manny.

Manny had told her not to go through with this. She told her that she would be in more pain then she was in now. Manny told Emma that she would never be able to live with herself after she did this.

_"This is not what Emma Nelson would do!" Manny yelled._

Emma tried to hush her friend. They were in her basement and both Spike and Snake were in the kitchen. She didn't need them finding out about her mistake. Granted the end result wasn't a mistake but the road that led up to it was. Her mother wouldn't be able to look at her and Snake…she didn't know how he would react.

"Manny, I have to do this. I can't do this right now. You did it and look you're fine." Emma sat on her bed.

"I'm not fine. There isn't one day that passes by that I don't regret it. I could've had what you're having now." Manny looked at her best friend, turning more serious. "You'll be in more pain after you do this then you are now."

Emma sighed. Manny had refused to come with her. There was reason behind it but Emma couldn't help but feel abandoned. Her boyfriend didn't even know about this. That was something she did regret because she knew how supportive he would have been. He would have been there for her either way. Yet, she had let him think that she was just sick. She had let him think that she was moving on. That was the mistake.

"Emma Nelson, we're ready for you now," the same nurse called her back.

Emma looked down at her cell phone again. Was this what she really wanted to do? Was this something she wanted to regret? Would she even regret it? The nurse was looking at her and Emma grabbed her purse. She had two seconds to make her decision. She had two seconds to get over the fact that she could be making the biggest mistake of her life.

"Miss Nelson," the nurse called again.

Emma turned and walked out the door without a second thought. She couldn't do this to her body or to something so small and innocent. She couldn't bare the thought of being even more of a hypocrite. If she was going to do this then she would have to be honest with not only herself but with everyone else. She had to make decisions she thought would be farther along in her life. She would have to grow up and be the person she knew everyone had predicted she would be.

--

The house was silent when she got home. Snake was probably still at school with Manny and Spike had gone to Grandma June's house with Jack for the week. The house would be hers until either Manny or Snake came home. She immediately turned on the kettle to make herself some herbal tea. Maybe she would even take a bath. She hadn't done that in years but the thought of relaxing excited her. She needed this time to get through one of the roughest patches in her life.

And then the phone rang.


End file.
